<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[TSN]你知道嗎 by Wannarich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010091">[TSN]你知道嗎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannarich/pseuds/Wannarich'>Wannarich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannarich/pseuds/Wannarich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>塗滿糖的刀，無論是進口時是歡是悲，下了肚都只剩苦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[TSN]你知道嗎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你知道吗,我无可救药地被你吸引,却要承受灾难性伤害<br/>
你知道吗,我只想保护你,却发现是我多虑了<br/>
你知道吗,我以为能与你一直在一起,却只在网页上做到<br/>
你知道吗,我曾努力跟上你的脚步,却还是落后了<br/>
你知道吗,我曾无条件地信任和支持你<br/>
你知道吗,我只想要你一点注意,不用很多<br/>
你知道吗,我不是你,我会疼的<br/>
你知道吗,我曾爱过你,深深地</p><p> </p><p> 你知道吗,我真的当你是我最好的朋友<br/>
你知道吗,我也想你能一直陪伴我<br/>
你知道吗,我会因你的担忧而垂头<br/>
你知道吗,我拉了那律师的袖子去阻止他对你的攻击<br/>
你知道吗,我在你走后立即骂他了<br/>
你知道吗,我后来也觉得不该在加州开始<br/>
你知道吗,我不想伤害你的<br/>
你知道吗,我爱你,只是更爱我的创造</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>